Please Let me Out
by Ectofying Gravity
Summary: "Let me out...help me. I'm falling apart, I'm forgetting who I am. Please…just help me…I'm losing site of what is real and it's getting hard to breath. Don't let me die…just let me out!" - One question; where has Danny Fenton gone?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Some things to know before you read. Danny's sister, Jazz, doesn't know about Danny being the ghost boy. Sam and Tucker are the only ones that know. That's basically it, hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Danny Fenton had been missing for two months. No one had any leads to where he was, or where he would have gone. Sam and Tucker, Danny's best and only friends from his high school of Casper High, were extremely worried that a ghost had taken him. Danny hunted ghosts, and kept them out of Amity Park, his home town. Because of this, most of the ghosts that attacked the small town started growing a hate towards the hybrid. But only Sam, and Tucker knew that Danny Fenton was the infamous ghost boy known as Danny Phantom. So if the two said anything about a ghost being evolved to Danny's disappearance, the police wouldn't believe them, since they were still skeptic about the paranormal. Even if Danny Phantom saved the town countless of times, they still wouldn't believe it.

Kids at Danny's school were worried about him, even though he was considered a loser. Sam couldn't think about it too much or she would end up in tears. Every night she would wish that the temperature would drop eerily so it telling her that her ghost boy was there. But it wouldn't, and continued to never drop. Tucker was upset that Sam was heartbroken, and falling apart. He missed Danny so much; he didn't know how lonely it was to play video games until he was gone. Even some of the towns' people noticed that the famous ghost boy was gone. They had to up their safety around the town, since the ghost attacks became too much for them to handle. They were able to stand it before Danny Phantom showed up, it wasn't easy, but it had been done before. When Danny appeared, it answered prayers; it made people believe in ghosts having a heart, and made things easier. Even if there was a price…ghost battles usually left a lot of debris about the town.

Unfortunately, with a missing Danny Fenton, a missing Danny Phantom took place as well. People started to believe rumors that the ghost boy suddenly snapped, stopped helping Amity Park, and took a victim with him. The people that had thought of him as a hero now saw him as threat. They didn't want anything else to do with him, and were _glad _that he took only one person, and not anyone else. Danny's friends couldn't believe what was happening, and tried as hard as they could to make them change their minds. But really, what else could they believe?

Jack and Maddie Fenton were the ones who were most upset about this. Maddie shut herself off from anyone, and didn't speak with anybody, not even her relatives. She wouldn't eat, or sleep that well, and was constantly in the Fenton lab working. She stayed there for hours of the day until collapsing into bed around 12, then getting up the next day at four in the morning to do it all over again. Jack was extremely angry about Danny's disappearance, he blamed any ghost that decide to show up, and attacked them aggressively. He didn't laugh anymore, or make dumb remarks. Jack was concentrated in only one thing; taking out the ghost completely, and hoping that it wouldn't come back into existence.

Jazz was very confused at her parents' reactions about this. She would think that they would be searching their son high and low, with posters and billboards. Jack's reaction was fairly normal; anger at ghosts wasn't usually how he was. Well…he did hate them a little bit, but he didn't want to totally destroy them. He wanted to study them, the way he attacked ghosts now a days it seemed like he didn't care about them at all anymore. Jazz was a little confused that Maddie would just shut herself in the lab all day. Maybe she was trying to create something that could track where Danny might be? She knew that her mom created something that could identify a ghost's signature, so why couldn't Maddie create a DNA tracker? This was only a theory to Jazz though…what Maddie did down in the lab was even a mystery to Jack. The door was always locked, and Maddie never talked about what she was doing down there.

Two months. People were forgetting, losing hope, and giving up. Where was Danny? Was he alive? Is he okay? Questions, so many that they might never know the answers to…

* * *

Jazz was sitting at the kitchen table in her home, eating a dinner alone again. It had been like this ever since Danny had left. Her dad was out hunting ghosts with other people that volunteered to keep the town safe. Maddie was down in the lab working on whatever she did when she was down there. It was pretty upsetting to Jazz, too. Her home used to be one filled with laughs, a close family sharing everything about their day. Dinners were never split up like they were before Danny was missing. Sighing, Jazz got up and cleaned her plate in the sink, then set it in the dish washer.

The door from the lab opened up surprised her, making her jump. Jazz looked to see her mother just locking the door, again then looked at the clock that was on the same wall just to the side of the entryway. Her mom never came up this early from the lab, usually she came up around 10, or 11pm, then went straight to bed. Jazz turned back to the sink, washed her hands, and turned off the faucet. She then walked over to her mom that was browsing through the fridge for something to eat.

"You're up here early, mom…anything wrong going down in the lab?" Jazz asked, hoping to get her mom to tell her about what she was doing down there.

Her mother grabbed a half of a sandwich, "no, nothing hasn't gone wrong sweetie. Just coming up to grab something to eat, and go to bed. It's been a long day today…" Maddie replied tiredly, with a scratchy voice.

"Mom…" Jazz put a hand on her mother's shoulder trying to comfort her. "Why don't you stop this thing in the lab? You need to talk to someone about this…you're so quiet these days and it's worrying me. What's going on?"

Maddie put a hand on her daughters, and sighed closing her eyes. "Nothing is wrong, don't worry." She put on a mask of happiness, and then swiftly left her daughters hand to get a dish for her food. Nothing else was said, and Jazz left to go upstairs.

It was always the same; Jazz would ask what was going on, and why her mom wasn't talking. But Maddie would just put a mask up, and act like there wasn't something eating her from the inside, and making her fall apart. Jazz knew for a fact that it was because Danny was gone, there was no other explanation. She was a mother; her son was missing, why she wouldn't be upset. The young Fenton decided that it the reason her mother wasn't saying anything was because she didn't want Jazz to be more upset than she was now. She was protecting her daughter, and husband from being too upset. But the thing was, they needed to be together more than ever. But…as what it was looking like now, it seemed that they were falling apart more than supporting each other. If only they could find Danny…

It was fairly late in the Fenton household; everyone was asleep with the exception of Jazz Fenton. She was lying in her bed in curled position on her side she was in the dark with her eyes closed, and just listening to the night sounds. Jazz wasn't always like this…before she would just go to bed so that she would get good rest, and be refreshed; ready for the world when she woke up. Though recently, she has been hearing things before she went to bed. The floor boards would creak randomly, tapping on the floor of her room. It wasn't very loud, but it was there.

Jazz just thought it was the house settling, or maybe ghosts just passing through. Her parents _were _ghost hunters, and they did have a portal leading to the Ghost Zone in the basement of the house. If it was ghosts, it wouldn't be that bad. Being the daughter of Jack, and Maddie Fenton made you regularly exposed to the paranormal. Sighing, and just forgetting about it, Jazz turned over under her covers, and slowly dozed off to sleep. Dreaming about happy dinners with family and friends…

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? I would love reviews. ;) Also, this was written on a whim, and I don't know if I'll continue it since I don't even know where I'm going with this. I have a small idea, but it's up to you if you want more. Thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I'm amazed at the positive feedback I got for this. Thanks! It means so much to me. I wanted to let you all know that I don't know where I'm going with this, I have a general idea, but not a solid plot. I'm just going to let it flow...so many apologies for that, and my grammar.**

**…I also don't own Danny Phantom. Have to say it once, don't I? Anyway, on with the writings!  
**

* * *

Danny didn't know where he was, the room was dark, so dark that you couldn't see anything…not even your nose. He had been in this god forsaken room for so long that he lost track of time. There wasn't anything in the room that could tell him what time it was. Not a clock, window, or anything of the sort. Danny looked everywhere he could but movement in the room was very limited. It wasn't very big, a few strides and you could get to the other side easily. There wasn't much in there, only a table against one wall, a desk with a cabinet on it at the other wall and a door with no handle. They were both metal, and bolted to their places. If not, Danny would have tried to use them to ram against the door in hope to break out.

He was stuck in his ghost form ever since he woke up here, and wasn't able to change back. The only way he could tell was because of the eerily coldness he felt in the form. The reason he could was because there was something around his neck which shorted out the trigger that let him become a human. He tried to get the thing off many times, but it didn't have any indentations on it at all, no where he could latch his fingers in to pull it off.

Danny started walking around the room, something that was practiced most of the time he was in there. He would walk with his hand out, and brush what he could feel. Door wall table wall desk. He would repeat this until he got bored, then would sit on the table or tinker with the desk.

A lot of thinking was done in there, mostly about who was holding him captive. It couldn't be Skulker, the egotistical ghost hunter would have had his body mounted on the wall by now. He couldn't figure out if it was Vlad or not though. The older ghost half would have announced his arrival by now. But he's been nuts enough to beat around the bush to keep his plans quiet, and unnoticed. So there was a lot of inner conflict for the ghost boy there.

Danny let out a frustrated sigh. This stupid collar locked out his ghost powers too; he started to wonder if it was bad being in ghost form this long, however long 'this' was…

* * *

The alarm clock went off at four in the morning, Maddie turned over once, then again towards it to turn it off. She sat up and blinked a few times, then stretched herself, earning a pop from her back. She was tired of getting up this early, but…work had to be done. It didn't matter what she wanted, all that mattered was Danny. That's all she was set in mind for. She started to get up, but then a hand grabbed hers. She turned towards her husband who was looking at her with lazy but concerned eyes.

"Do you really have to get up now? Why can't you stop all this lab stuff, and search for Danny with me?"

Maddie sighed deeply, "You know I can't do that Jack…I just." She closed her eyes, and smiled. "It helps me cope, sweetie. With everything, you know?" She gently left his hand, and got off the bed into her normal morning rituals.

After getting dressed, she headed downstairs to the kitchen and fixed up some breakfast for herself. Normal Fenton Toast, with butter suited her enough. She packed some lunch food, and a cup of coffee, since she was always down in that lab with no lunch break. It made it so she could get more work done in the day without having to come up stairs to make something more decent. Yes, it might be unhealthy. But she had work to do, and a lot of it.

She was about to head down to the lab when someone spoke up behind her. "Mom…" The voice hesitated, "Do you have to do down there today?"

"Jazz…this is how I deal with everything that's going on right now..." She said, a repeating this morning with her husband. "You of all people should be able to understand that, dear." Maddie hated being serious with her daughter, but she wanted to make sure that Jazz wouldn't bother her like this again. It hurt Maddie to hear her so worried, especially about her own mother.

"…I understand mom. Sorry..." Jazz went up and hugged her mom who returned it sweetly.

Coming out of the hug Maddie opened the door to the lab, and turned to her daughter, "don't worry about me too much, okay?" Jazz nodded and smiled, then went back upstairs to get some more sleep.

Closing the door behind her, Maddie continued down towards where she would be for the rest of the day. She set her lunch in the fridge that was installed down there, and then walked to another side of the Fenton Lab. She sat down at the computer and started typing things up. By the looks of the reading on the screen, today was going to be another long day for her. Hopefully she was closer to figuring out what she needed.

Around 8am, Maddie jumped in her seat when she heard walking upstairs, Jack was getting up. She turned to her clock, not realizing what time it was. She had been so concentrated on her work on the screen that the time just flew past her. Yawning, she saved all the documents that were on the computer, and locked it. Rubbing her nose in stress Maddie got up and left to continue doing something else in the lab.

There was a lot of work today, things needed to be done.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So there's chapter two. Hopefully it's okay...again, writing is hard for me. Breaking 1,000 words is so difficult for me. Anyway, review please~ I love reading your responses! Please tell me if you have any advice of being able to write longer.  
**


End file.
